Premier sang
by Extraction
Summary: "C'était toujours Luke qui s'y collait d'habitude, lui en avait les tripes..." OS faisant suite au défi littéraire 5/1! (Conseillé d'être lu après mon premier OS "Le chant des sirènes").


_Voilà, c'est court je sais mais c'pas un OS pour rien! (piètre excuse on est d'accord) Pas grave j'en ferai plusieurs! Excusez les fautes en tout genre. J'étais tellement pressée de le mettre en ligne que je l'ai même pas fait passer en bêta (j'espère quand même ne pas être totalement hors-sujet)! En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.  
Et merci à Saphi d'avoir relancé mon imagination en panne avec ce défi littéraire 5/1!_

* * *

**Premier sang**

* * *

Elle se retourna précipitamment et vomit le reste de son maigre repas sur le bord de la route, ses genoux cognant durement contre le macadam défoncé.

C'était sa première fois.  
Elle s'en serait bien passée.

C'était toujours Luke qui s'y collait d'habitude, lui en avait les tripes.  
Mais là, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir et elle avait du agir, faire ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son ami.  
Les larmes qui coulaient lui rendaient la vision floue et elle se laissa complètement aller. Elle laissa le brun s'occuper du dernier, derrière elle, alors que son esprit commençait déjà à sombrer.

Luke l'avait déjà fait à sa place, cette fois là, dans cette petite station essence en ruine, quand ils se pensaient seuls... Alors que non. Il avait réagi beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et avait tiré. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de détourner les yeux, le sang noir avait giclé partout sur elle. Sur ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche. Le bourdonnement sourd de l'arme à feu dans ses oreilles.  
Une semaine. C'était le temps que ça lui avait mis pour s'en remettre.  
A ce souvenir, elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

La deuxième fois, elle mit un peu moins de temps pour se remettre. Ils en croisaient de plus en plus et après avoir fui la ville, ils devaient aussi fuir les petites bourgades alentours pour ne plus en croiser. Un soir, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée un peu de leur campement de fortune, elle avait croisé un de ces monstres. Elle avait hurlé tellement fort, et il était tombé sur elle. Encore une fois c'était Luke, arrivé juste à temps, qui s'en était chargé d'un coup de marteau dans la tête. A cause d'elle, ils avaient du partir en hâte, de peur d'avoir à nouveau de la compagnie... Elle avait gardé le sang sur elle deux longs jours avant de pouvoir se changer. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain dans un nouveau monde, ayant fait le deuil de l'ancien, ou tout était beau et facile.

Elle perdit définitivement foi en Dieu au moment où ils avaient dû rester deux jours enfermés dans un réduit de chauffage, à trois, attendant désespérément que le bruit cesse de l'autre côté. Luke, à bout de nerfs, ne pouvant plus attendre une heure de plus s'était alors emparé d'un ancien tuyau de métal rouillé et avait fait ses adieux, au cas où. Elle se souvenait avoir du mettre sa main sur la bouche d'Owen, alors qu'elle même tentait de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.  
Après ce cruel épisode , elle ne pouvait décemment plus croire que Dieu existait.  
Heureusement, Luke était revenu, maculé de sang, et elle se souvenait encore devoir enjamber le cadavre à moitié défoncé. Une seconde elle eut peur de Luke, mais le nouveau monde les avait tous changé. Un nouveau monde sans Dieu. Ne pas croire en quelque chose est simple, mais ne plus y croire est horrible. Malgré tout, elle s'était faite à l'idée.

Un jour, après l'été, ça avait recommencé... Encore. Ils s'étaient faits attaqués et cette fois, elle s'était défendue le mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'habitude prenait le pas sur l'horreur. Mais encore une fois, c'était Luke qui l'avait écartée et qui avait fini, seul. Il avait abrégé les souffrances de ce pauvre type en lui tirant une balle entre les deux yeux. Après cela, il n'avait plus parlé pendant deux jours, le regard vide.  
Elle n'avait plus eu peur de lui. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'il faisait ça pour l'épargner elle. Pas parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à le faire, seulement pour lui éviter à elle de ressentir toute l'angoisse et la détresse que c'était.  
Détresse qu'elle était en train de découvrir.

Maintenant, sur le macadam de la route, il était trop tard. Luke n'avait pas été là à temps. Il venait d'en tuer encore un, le dernier qui restait, celui-là même qui avait failli l'avoir par derrière alors qu'elle pleurait. Cette première fois resterait douloureusement ancré en elle, pour toujours, elle le savait.  
C'est aujourd'hui que Lexus perdit sa foi en l'humanité. En la sienne, et celle des autres.

Elle avait tué son premier homme.  
Son premier homme _vivant_.


End file.
